Gallery:Morning Musume Music Videos
The following is a gallery of official uploads of music videos by Morning Musume. Morning Musume 1997 Morning Musume - Ai no Tane (MV)|Ai no Tane 1998 Morning Musume - Morning Coffee (MV)|Morning Coffee Morning Musume - Summer Night Town (MV)|Summer Night Town Morning Musume - Daite HOLD ON ME! (MV)|Daite HOLD ON ME! 1999 Morning Musume - Memory Seishun no Hikari (MV)|Memory Seishun no Hikari Morning Musume - Manatsu no Kousen (MV)|Manatsu no Kousen Morning Musume - Furusato (MV)|Furusato Morning Musume - LOVE Machine (MV)|LOVE Machine 2000 Morning Musume - Koi no Dance Site (MV)|Koi no Dance Site Morning Musume - Happy Summer Wedding (MV)|Happy Summer Wedding Morning Musume - I WISH (MV)|I WISH Morning Musume- Ren'ai Revolution 21 (MV)|Ren'ai Revolution 21 2001 Morning Musume - The☆Peace! (MV)|The☆Peace! Morning Musume - Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ (MV)|Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ 2002 Morning Musume - Souda! We're ALIVE (MV)|Souda! We're ALIVE Morning Musume - Do it! Now (MV)|Do it! Now Morning Musume - Koko ni Iruzee! (MV)|Koko ni Iruzee! 2003 Morning Musume - HEY! Mirai (MV)|HEY! Mirai Morning Musume - Morning Musume no Hyokkori Hyoutanjima (MV)|Morning Musume no Hyokkori Hyoutanjima Morning Musume - AS FOR ONE DAY (MV)|AS FOR ONE DAY Morning Musume - Shabondama (MV)|Shabondama Morning Musume - Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ (MV)|Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ 2004 Morning Musume - Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT (MV)|Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT Morning Musume - Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ (MV)|Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ Morning Musume - Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari (MV)|Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari Morning Musume - Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago (MV)|Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago 2005 Morning Musume - THE Manpower!!! (MV)|THE Manpower!!! Morning Musume - Osaka Koi no Uta (MV)|Osaka Koi no Uta Morning Musume - Iroppoi Jirettai (MV)|Iroppoi Jirettai Morning Musume - Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~ (MV)|Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~ Morning Musume - Koi wa Hassou Do the Hustle (MV)|Koi wa Hassou Do the Hustle 2006 Morning Musume - SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ (MV)|SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ Morning Musume - Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan (MV)|Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan Morning Musume - Aruiteru (MV)|Aruiteru 2007 Morning Musume - Egao YES Nude (MV)|Egao YES Nude Morning Musume - Kanashimi Twilight (MV)|Kanashimi Twilight Morning Musume - Onna ni Sachi Are (MV)|Onna ni Sachi Are Morning Musume - Mikan (MV)|Mikan 2008 Morning Musume - Resonant Blue (MV)|Resonant Blue Morning Musume - Pepper Keibu (MV)|Pepper Keibu 2009 Morning Musume - Naichau Kamo (MV)|Naichau Kamo Morning Musume - Shouganai Yume Oibito (MV)|Shouganai Yume Oibito Morning Musume - 3, 2, 1 BREAKIN'OUT! (MV)|3,2,1 BREAKIN'OUT! Morning Musume - Nanchatte Ren'ai (MV)|Nanchatte Ren'ai Morning Musume - Kimagure Princess (MV)|Kimagure Princess 2010 Morning Musume - Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai (MV)|Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai Morning Musume - Seishun Collection (MV)|Seishun Collection Muten Musume (Morning Musume) - Appare Kaitenzushi! (MV)|Appare Kaitenzushi! Morning Musume - Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game (MV)|Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game 2011 Morning Musume - Maji Desu ka Ska! (MV)|Maji Desu ka Ska! Morning Musume - Only you (MV)|Only you Morning Musume - Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! (MV) (Long)|Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! & Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! 2012 Morning Musume - Pyocopyoco Ultra (MV)|Pyocopyoco Ultra Morning Musume - Ren'ai Hunter (MV)|Ren'ai Hunter Morning Musume - One・Two・Three (MV)|One・Two・Three Morning Musume - Wakuteka Take a chance (MV)|Wakuteka Take a chance 2013 Morning Musume - Help me!! (MV)|Help me!! Morning Musume - Brainstorming (MV)|Brainstorming Morning Musume - Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai (MV)|Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai Morning Musume - Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (MV)|Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke Morning Musume - Ai no Gundan (MV)|Ai no Gundan Morning Musume '14 (2014) Morning Musume '14 - Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa (MV)|Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa Morning Musume '14 - Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai (MV)|Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai Morning Musume '14 - What is LOVE? (MV)|What is LOVE? Morning Musume '14 - Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe (MV) (Promotion Ver.)|Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe Morning Musume '14 - Password is 0 (MV) (Promotion Ver.)|Password is 0 Morning Musume '14 - TIKI BUN (MV) (Promotion Ver.)|TIKI BUN Morning Musume '14 - Mikaeri Bijin (MV) (Promotion Ver.)|Mikaeri Bijin Morning Musume '15 (2015) Morning Musume '15 - Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru (MV) (Promotion Edit)|Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru Morning Musume '15 - Yuugure wa Ameagari (MV) (Promotion Edit)|Yuugure wa Ameagari Morning Musume '15 - Ima Koko Kara (MV) (Promotion Edit)|Ima Koko Kara Morning Musume '15 - Oh my wish! (MV) (Promotion Edit)|Oh my wish! Morning Musume '15 - Sukatto My Heart (MV) (Promotion Edit)|Sukatto My Heart Morning Musume '15 - Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki (MV) (Promotion Edit)|Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki Morning Musume '15 - Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi (MV) (Promotion Edit)|Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi Morning Musume '15 - ENDLESS SKY (MV) (Promotion Edit)|ENDLESS SKY Morning Musume '15 - One and Only (MV) (Promotion Edit)|One and Only Morning Musume '16 (2016) Morning Musume '16 - Utakata Saturday Night! (MV) (Promotion Edit)|The Vision Morning Musume '16 - The Vision (MV) (Promotion Edit)|The Vision Morning Musume '16 - Tokyo to Iu Katasumi (MV) (Promotion Edit)|Tokyo to Iu Katasumi Morning Musume '16 - Sexy Cat no Enzetsu (MV) (Promotion Edit)|Sexy Cat no Enzetsu Morning Musume '16 - Mukidashi de Mukiatte (MV) (Promotion Edit)|Mukidashi de Mukiatte Morning Musume '16 - Sou ja nai (MV) (Promotion Edit)|Sou ja nai Morning Musume '17 (2017) Morning Musume '17 - BRAND NEW MORNING (MV) (Promotion Edit)|BRAND NEW MORNING Morning Musume '17 - Jealousy Jealousy (MV) (Promotion Edit)|Jealousy Jealousy Morning Musume '17 - Morning Misoshiru (MV)|Morning Misoshiru Morning Musume '17 - Jama Shinai de Here We Go! (MV) (Promotion Edit)|Jama Shinai de Here We Go! Morning Musume '17 - Dokyuu no Go Sign (MV) (Promotion Edit)|Dokyuu no Go Sign Morning Musume '17 - Wakain da shi! (MV) (Promotion Edit)|Wakain da shi! Morning Musume '17 - Gosenfu no Tasuki (MV) (Short Ver.)|Gosenfu no Tasuki Morning Musume '18 (2018) Morning Musume '18 - Hana ga Saku Taiyou Abite (MV) (Short Ver.)|Hana ga Saku Taiyou Abite Morning Musume '18 - Are you Happy? (MV) (Promotion Edit)|Are you Happy? Morning Musume '18 - A gonna (MV) (Promotion Edit)|A gonna Morning Musume '18 - Furari Ginza (MV) (Promotion Edit)|Furari Ginza Morning Musume '18 - Jiyuu na Kuni Dakara (MV) (Promotion Edit)|Jiyuu na Kuni Dakara Morning Musume '19 (2019) Morning Musume '19 - I surrender Ai Saredo Ai (MV)|I surrender Ai Saredo Ai Morning Musume '19 - Jinsei Blues (MV) (Promotion Edit)|Jinsei Blues Morning Musume '19 - Seishun Night (MV) (Promotion Edit)|Seishun Night Morning Musume '20 (2020) Morning Musume '20 - KOKORO&KARADA (MV) (Promotion Edit)|KOKORO&KARADA Morning Musume ’20 - LOVEpedia (MV) (Promotion Edit)|LOVEpedia Morning Musume ’20 - Ningen Kankei No way way (MV) (Promotion Edit)|Ningen Kankei No way way Category:Music Video Galleries Category:Morning Musume Music Videos